Adepts (FC)
Adepts form the lowest rank within the Coven, with the only exception of the Mageless; they form the bulk of the organization. Typically, Adepts are ambitious young students in the Kidou Corps whom the Coven has reached out to and seduced with the promise of detailed instruction. Alternatively, they are mortal mages who have been elevated into spirits by the leadership of the Coven through an esoteric ritual, so as to "unlock" their true magical prowess; a prowess that can only be found in the spirit realms. Despite how numerous they are in comparison to the other members, The Adepts are far fewer in number than the common unseated Shinigami; but in return each Adept commands significant power due to their expertise within the Noble Art and strong spiritual resserves. Although most of them are not trained combatants and are easily picked off in isolation. Overview Adepts don't become part of the Coven for nothing, and frequently receive tutelage from Sorcerers or in rarer cases, one of the Archmages. In many cases, the Adepts emulate their teachers and adopt simiilar colors and styles of dress, like some sort of unofficial dress code. For that reason, Adepts are easily spotted in the company of mageless, for they prize themselves in looking every bit as dramatic as the splendid arts they practise. Beyond that, Adepts are a wide and varied bunch, and while some support the ideal of a Magocracy and ruling a world in which magic reigns supreme, many of them don't truly concern themselves with the greater goals of their organization; and are content as long as they receive instruction and tutelage within magic. Due to the wide pool of recruits that the Coven gets its members from, Adepts are very varied in terms of race, gender and ethnicity. Most of them look like regular people of both genders, whereas some are Yokai or other curious creatures native to the spiritual worlds. Powers & Abilities : Adepts undergo grueling training to increase the sheer debth of their reiryoku, so that they can more easily cast powerful spells. They likewise hone their natural talents at manipulating ambient reishi and energy, allowing them to cast spells continously for long periods of time at a decreased strain compared to untrained practitioners. Kazuo Hanazawa told his Captain that most Adepts have amounts of spiritual energy rivalling his own and other Lieutenants, but that they're highly lacking in the means of actually utilizing and harnessing that power for anything other than spellcasting, the way Shinigami are taught to do. : More than anything else, Adepts are spellcasters and scholars of the Spirit Way. The vast majority of Adepts were already magically gifted before they were approached by the Coven, and it thus stands to reason that their talents once cultivated properly make them into a terrible weapon of warfare. The powers of magic are immensely destructive in their skilled hands, a single spell cast by them can wipe out entire groups of rank and file Shinigami with ease, and possibly injure or even kill Shinigami Officers due to the raw intensity of the forces involved. Foes have found themselves obliterated in an instant by these unassuming spellslingers, wiped out by high-ranking spells cast with a finesse not seen even among most Captains. Intelligence suggests that most Adepts can cast spells up to the late eighties without requiring an incantation and still have the spells boast considerable potency.